Ash e Ashley juntos?
by gufoliveira
Summary: Depois de conseguir as oito insígnias pra liga Sinnoh, Ash terá de encarar mais um desafio: a paixão de uma garota que tem muito em comum com ele! ships provaveis: DopplegangerShipping Ash e Ashley , Pearlshipping Ash e Dawn e Pokeshipping Ash e Misty


Pokémon – Ash e Ashley juntos

**Pokémon – Ash e Ashley juntos?**

**(Pokémon não me pertence... fanfic feita baseada na obra de Satoshi Tajiri. Nada que acontecerá na fic tem relação com o anime que pena)**

"_a fic se passa depois que Ash conseguiu sua última insígnia para a liga de Sinnoh"_

**1º parte – Da floresta à mansão**

Tudo parecia tranquilo na vida de nossos viajantes. Ash estava hiper feliz com a conquista de sua última insígnia, que lhe daria o direito de participar da Liga de Sinnoh. Ele e seu fiel amigo Pikachu estavam bem animados andando estrada a fora na compania de um Brock pensativo e de uma Dawn feliz e ao mesmo tempo ruborizada. Isso chamou a atenção do treinador de Pewter:

- "O Ash tá bem animado, não acha Dawn?". A garota levou um pequeno susto.

- "S-sim... ele tá bem feliz!" disse a jovem de cabelos azuis. "Agora ele poderá diputar a Liga de Sinnoh. Fico contente por ver que agora ele terá a chance de se tornar um mestre de verdade".

Dawn perdera um pouco o rubor de seu rosto, mas sabia que estava animada por ver que Ash estava pronto para mais um desafio. Até que está é surpreendida por um grito do garoto

- "NOOOOSSA!! OLHA SÓ ESSE LAGO!!" - berrou Ash. Seus amigos foram junto dele ver o lago se depararm com uma paisagem maravilhosa. O lago era imenso, com água cristalina e muitas árvores ao redor, carregadas de berries. Os olhos de Pikachu brilhavam ao notar o tanto de frutas. Dawn se maravilhou e logo deixou sua mochila no chão.

- "É lindo demais!", disse a garota de Twinleaf Town.

- "Com certeza é um dos lugares mais bonitos que já vi aqui em Sinnoh." Disse Brock, que deixará suas coisas no chão e diposto a preparar algo especial para os amigos. Ao ver isso, Ash pegou no braço do amigo e de Dawn e disse:

- "Nada de trabalho Brock. Vamos curtir esse lago! Você também está comigo, né Dawn?" disse Ash. Brock concordou e viu a garota de cabelos azuis ficar vermelha.

- "_Hehehe… o Ash deveria prestar mais atenção. A Dawn tá afinzona dele!_" pensou Brock. Já Dawn!"

- "_Com você eu iria sempre a qualquer lugar!"_ disse Dawn em seus pensamentos. Ash a olhou e perguntou se estava tudo bem, e ela simplesmente respondeu que estava. Parecia que um clima de romance iria surgir, mas a ingênuidade de Ash foi maior e, com roupa e tudo, ele se jogou com os amigos no lago. Ambos riram muito da situação.

Não muito longe dalí, fazendo o seu trabalho diário de todo santo dia, a Equipe Rocket observava a turma se divertindo. James estava olhando num binóculo a turma se divertindo no lago, enquanto Jessie e Meowth planejavam mais uma arapuca contra Pikachu.

- "Ô Jessie.. tá na sua vez de vigiar os pirralhos!", disse James num tom bem choroso. A garota nem ligou para o que seu companheiro disse.

- "Fica calmo aí… estamos tramando o plano perfeito para pegar o Pikachu do pirralho!", disse Meowth.

- "É que… to com uma inveja de ver eles naquele lago se divertindo e a gente aqui, bancando os idiotas!", respondeu James.

- "Se quer bancar o idiota maior, brinque com eles!", disse Jessie.

- "Ah, vem ver então a paisagem e digam se é uma idiotice", falou o jovem membro da equipe rocket, entregando o binóculo na mão de Jessie. Meowth tambem quis olhar, por isso, ambos dividiram o binóculo e quando se depararam com a vista que James oberservará, ficaram bastante animados. "Hummmmm… lugar bonito! E os pirralhos estão todos animadinhos! Não seria uma boa hora pra capturar o Pikachu?" disse Jessie. James e Meowth concordaram e então saíram em disparada até o local.

Enquanto isso, no lago, Ash, Dawn e Brock estavam se divertindo no lago. Já em trajes de banho, a turma também soltou seus pokémons para ficarem mais a vontade. Além do Pikachu de Ash, estavam seu Staraptor, Grotle, Gliscor, Buizel e Chimchar. Dawn estava brincando com seu Piplup e sua Ambipom, enquanto observava a sua Loponny relaxando e afundando um pouco a cabeça. Brock acabaria de sair para preparar um lanche para a turma, com a ajuda do seu Sudowoodo, de sua Chansey e do Toxicroack. Tudo normal,k até que Ash viu um vulto por trás de uma árvore.

- "Quem está aí?" perguntou o garoto, olhando para a árvore. Não obteve resposta, mas sim uma pergunta de Dawn.

- "Algum problema Ash?" perguntou a garota.

- "Tive a sensação de ver alguém!" respondeu, sentindo um pequeno calafrio.

- " Deve ser algum pokémon selvagem pegando uma berrie!", disse Brock.

- "Esquece um pouco dos pokémons e vamos nadar Ash!", disse Dawn, pegando na mão de Ash. Ao notar isso, ambos ficaram vermelhos.

- "O-ok… vamos!" falou o garoto, todo sem jeito.

Os amigos voltaram a nadar quando Ash viu de novo o vulto, que desta vez, estava com as roupas de Ash nas mãos. Dessa vez ele percebeu que não era um pokémon e logo saiu do lago berrando "Hey… minhas roupas!!".

- "Ash volta!" falou Dawn, com uma cara preocupada.

- "O que tá acontecendo Ash?" perguntou Brock.

- "Agora não dá!! Era um ladrão! E ele levou minhas roupas!!", disse Ash, que sem demandas foi seguir o vulto junto de seu Pikachu e de seus outros pokemons, que colocara nas pokebolas.

Brock e Dawn ficaram totalmente imóveis naquele momento. A garota falaria baixinho naquele momento "Droga… desse jeito eu nunca…" quando foi interrompida por uma pergunta de Brock "Nunca o que?". Toda vermelha e tímida, ela riu e dsisse que não era nada e que pensou alto. Brock deu uma risadinha e deixou pra lá. A dupla, mais seus pokémons começaram a arrumar as coisas para ir atrás de Ash.

Enquanto os amigos de Ash se preocupavam em ir atrás do garoto, a Equipe Rocket se encaminhava para ir até o local onde estava a turma. "Vamos rápido! Se chegarmos a tempo, além de pegar o Pikachu, poderemos fazer uma boquinha! To cheia de fome!", disse Jessie. James riu e comentou "É bom o bobão mais velho ter feito aquele sanduíche natural dele! Aquilo é divino!". Já Meowth… "Primeiro os pokemons e depois a comida!". O trio ia correndo em alta velocidade por uma ladeira, até que Jessie tropeça em algo que estava no chão. E sem frear, James e o Mewoth também tropeçarame caíram em cima da garota.

- "Até que não machucou!", disse Meowth sorrindo.

- "É.. caímos em algo bem macio!"

- "Eu gostaria muito que SÁISSEM DE CIMA DE MIM!", berrou Jessie, explodindo de raiva e jogando os dois para o alto. Ela se levantou rápido e logo foi procurar o que havia lhe derrubado. Até que olhou numa pequena moita uma perna. "Ah… rnão foi isso!", disse Jessie puxando a perna. Quando puxou, veio uma pessoa.

- "Uma menina na moita?" disse James.

- "Não sabia que crianças podiam ser colhidas em moitas!", disse Meowth

- "Claro que não são, seu burro. Mas… há algo familiar nessa garota", disse Jessie, fitando a menina. Logo, a garota se levantou. Era loira e com olhos castanhos. Estava com vestido Laranja e um laço cor-de-rosa amarrado na cabeça. O trio fitou ela de novo.

- "Desculpa eu ter derrubado vocês!", disse a garota com uma voz suave e bem feminina. Jessie e Meowth agradeceram, mas James levou um baita susto.

-AAAAAH!! Jessie, eu sei porque ela é familiar pra você!", disse James. Na hora que Jessie olhou de perto, teve a mesma reação.

- "Desculpa, mas… tá tudo bem?" perguntou a garota.

Claro que para eles não estava bem. Aquela garotinha remetia a algo do passado deles. De poucos anos atrás, quando ajudaram um pequeno desafeto deles. Logo, Jessie, James e Meowth se posicionaram e ambos falaram: "PASSA O PIKACHU, PIRRALHO!!". A garota estranhou.

- "Pikachu? Mas eu não tenho um Pikachu!", disse a garota, toda amedrontada.

- "Não se finja de desconhecido moleque, passa logo!", disse Jessie, ordenando que James fosse até a garota.

- Nã-não sei do que vocês estão falando! Parem com isso se não eu chamo meus seguranças!", disse a menina, quanse chorando.

- "Chame quem quiser. Nós sabemos que você é o Ash e que tem um Pikachu! Esse disfarce de menina foi obra minha e da Jessie! Não irá enganar ninguém!" disse Meowth.

- "Um Meowth falante? Ai meu Deus… eu devo ter andado muito no sol!", delirou a menina. James então levantou ela com uma mão e percebeu que era levinha e fez uma cara de dúvida.

- "É… Jessie." Chamou o garoto de cabelo azul claro.

- "Que foi?" perguntou a jovem de cabelos cor de rosa

- "Não é por nada não… mas o pirralho tá leve demais para um garoto!", disse James.

- "Fala sério." Disse Jessie, mudando o tom de voz.

- "Eu to falando, eu sou uma garota!"disse a menina, choramingando.

- "Vamos tirar a prova então! James, vai lá e confere!", disse Meowth.

- "Pera lá! Por que eu?" perguntou James indignado.

- "Vai James, vamos nós dois então!", disse Jessie. Assim, James colocou a garota no chão e junto de Jessie, começou a observar a garota. A menina estava amedrontada mas imóvel e não conseguia se mexer. "Ah, já sei!", disse Jessie.

- "Qual é o plano?" perguntou James.

- "Aperte os peitos dela James!", disse Jessie. James corou e ficou bravo.

- "TÁ MALUCA! NÃO QUERO MORRER AINDA NÃO!", berrou seu companheiro.

- "Pensa bem seu tonto… se ela for o pirralho, não terá peitos para apertar! Enquanto isso, eu vou conferir em baixo se há alguma coisa huhuhuhu!", disse Jessie.

- "Você se superou nessa Jessie!", disse Meowth, que levou um cascudo da dupla.

- "Cala a boca Meowth!", disse ambos.

Logo, a dupla se aproximou da garota, que estava ainda imóvel. Ela não sabia o que fazer e nem para onde correr. "Por que não aparece um principe encantado que nem nos contos de fadas?", pensou consigo mesma.Jessie foi por trás da menina loira e se agachou, enquanto James a encarou de frente. A menina estava ofegante e com muito medo e começou a sentir a mão de Jessie alisando suas coxas.

- "Pa-pa-pa-para…" , dizia a garota com uma voz trêmula. Mas Jessie nem deu ouvidos.

- "Calma 'minha menina'! Não vai doer nada!", disse Jessie com um ar bem suspeito. James encarava a garota de frente e notou pequenas saliencias no peito da menina.

- "Hummm… será que nossa garotinha se importa se eu der uma pegadinha?" disse ele, rindo.

- "Por favor… para! Não façam isso!", disse a garota, quase chorando.

Jessie e James nem ligaram e foram em frente. Jessie apalpou as genitais dela e estranhou. A garotinha corou e no mesmo momento, James apalpara os pequenos seios da jovem. A dupla de bandidos logo se afastou e percebeu que tinha algo errado, e quando fitaram a garota, ela estava envolta por uma energia negativa. "Jessie… acho que essa garota é de verdade. Eram pequenos, mas macios!", disse James todo choroso. "E ela não tinha o que eu esperava encontrar lá!", disse Jessie. A garota então explodiu: "PERVERTIDOS!! VOU LHES ENSINAR A NÃO MEXER COMIGO!" E logo, ela socou a cara dos dois bandidos, que decolaram. "E MEU NOME NÃO É ASH, É ASHLEY!!", completou.

- "Nossa… pra uma menina ela tem um soco potente!", disse James.

- "Cala a boca!" retrucou Jessie ao rapaz.

- "ESTAMOS DECOLANDO DE NOVO… Mas cade o Meowth?" ambos berraram, ao mesmo tempo que estranhavam a falta do pokemon falante que ficou imóvel.

- "Heheheh… garotinha linda! Não machucaria um pokemon que nem eu é?!", perguntou Meowth.

- "Eu não… mas ele pode dar conta! Growlithe, vai! Ataque com lança-chamas!", disse Ashley, jogando sua pokebola, no qual, sairia um growlithe de pele meio amarelada. Era um pokemon shiny! E ele solta uma labareda de fogo que explode e faz o Meowth decolar

- "To decolando sozinho dessa vez!", disse o felino.

- "Humpth! Gente estranha! Me confundir com um menino, sendo que tenho um par de peitos desse tamanho? Francamente…" lamentou Ashley, jogando seu cabelo pra trás e depois, fazendo seu pokemon voltar a pokebola.

Depois disso a garota voltou para a moita para voltar ao que estava fazendo; observando um certo treinador com seu Pikachu, trajando apenas uma bermuda, duelando com um Ursaring. Era Ash! A garota estava um pouco ruborizada observando o jovem de Pallet batalhando, e suspirava "Ele é lindo… forte… batalhador…é o tipo de garoto que eu quero me casar!". Sim, foi amor a primeira vista! Ashley estava se apaixonando por Ash. Mas o garoto nem sabia que estava sendo observado.

- "Agora eu pego você e minhas roupas, Ursaring!", disse Ash todo confiante. "CHOQUE DO TROVÃO PIKACHU!", gritou Ash ao seu pokémon, que obedeceu.

- "PIKAAAAAAAAA…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" e o choque foi perfeito. Atingira Ursaring em cheio, que fugiu e largou as roupas de Ash no chão.

- "Bom trabalho amigão!", disse Ash ao seu fiel pokémon, acariciando ele.

No alto, Ashley observava tudo e foi se caminhar o mais próximo que poderia ver, até que tropeçara num bidoorf e despencaria da ribanceira. A garota deu um grito tão alto, que chamou a atenção de Ash.

- "Tem gente em perigo por aqui! Vamos Pikachu!", disse o garoto, que ouviu o "pika" de seu pokemon, que concordava. Quando olhou para o alto, viu uma garota caindo de uma ribanceira e logo foi tentar salvá-la. Ash foi até o local e entrou na frente para interceptar a garota, que vinha rolando, até que a cabeça de ambos se chocaram. Pikachu sem entender nada, foi até seu mestre e quando viu ele e Ashley desmaiados, coçou seus pequenos olhos e estranhou tudo. "Pi… pika..pi? (tradução "dois Ash?")", falou o pokemon. Logo, o pequeno roedor ouviu passos e quando olhou para cima, viu um senhor idoso e uma senhora de uns 40 anos descendo a ribanceira deseperados.

- "SENHORITA ASHLEY", gritou os dois. O berro fez a garota despertar.

- "Hmm… Sr. Wayne… Sra. Marie… que bom que estavam por perto. Eu tava.. er.. bem… observando esse garoto, aí caí e eu o atingi sem querer!", disse a garota, toda sem graça.

- "Mais cuidado senhorita Ashley! Mesmo nos arredores da sua mansão, o lugar é perigoso!", disse a sra. Marie, pegando na mão da garota.

- "E esse garoto é?", perguntou o sr. Wayne.

- "Levem ele lá pra casa… digamos que ele me salvou de um certo perigo.", disse Ashley, corando e alisando o rosto do garoto que estava nos braços deo velho.

- "Como quiser senhorita!", disse o mordomo. "Mas… e esse Pikachu?" perguntou o velho.

- "É dele… levem ele também!" disse garota.

- "Tudo bem… mas acho que ele vai querer ficar com o dono.", disse a empregada, observando o pokemon junto de seu treinador inconsciente.

- "Não tem problema… ele também ajudou a me salvar!", disse Ashley, que começou a corar enquanto fitava o rosto de Ash: "_Ele é lindo… e parece até um pouqinho comigo! Não foi a toa que fiquei gamada nele!_" pensou consigo mesma.

No meio da floresta, Dawn e Brock procuaravam pelo seu amigo. Já haviam se passado mais de 2 horas desde que Ash e Pikachu tinham isso atrás do tal vulto que havia roubado as roupas do menino. "Aaaaaaaaaash…Pikachuu… cade vocês!!" gritava Brock, enquanto Dawn berrava "Aaaaaaasssssssh!!". Já estavam cansados de ter andado por muito tempo. Fazia calor naquela parte da floresta e nem mesmo os pokémons estavam aguentando ficar em pé. Brock então sugeriu parar próximo de um riacho para descansar. A garota aceitou, mas parecia estar chateada com algo…

- "Você deveria se abrir logo pra ele!", disse Brock. Dawn levou um susto e corou rapidamente.

- "Do-do-do-do-do que você tá falando Brock??", perguntou Dawn, toda sem jeito.

- "Tá escrito na sua cara Dawn! Você é gamadona no Ash… né?", perguntou o garoto, com um sorriso bem maroto. Dawn suspirou e sorriu… o amigo acabara de descobriu seu segredinho.

- "Sim… eu gosto muito do Ash e não é só como um amigo. Desde aquele dia, quando encontrei o Pikachu e vi a determinação dele em cuidar do seu pokémon, o carinho com que ele tem com os amigos… eu comecei a me apaixonar por ele. A cada vez que ele disputava uma insígnea, eu sempre torci por ele, não só pra que ele entrasse na liga, mas para vê-lo feliz! E é por esse Ash sempre animado e batalhador que eu estou disposta a entregar meu coração!", disse Dawn, com muito carinho em suas palavras. Brock até se emocionou.

- "Quem dera uma garota fosse assim comigo, buhuhuhuh!", choramingou. Dawn deu uma risadinha. E Brock complementou "O Ash é meio cabeça oca, mas acho que ele já tá com idade suficiente para entender os sentimentos de uma garota… e dou todo o apoio para que você se declare pra ele!".

- "Só fico um pouco insegura porque… ele já deve gostar de alguém né?", perguntou Dawn. Brock ficou em silencio, pois sabia que a sua nova amiga tinha uma super concorrente.

- "Não pense desse jeito… é só manter as esperanças!", disse Brock. Dawn sorriu.

- "Obrigado Brock. Você é como um irmãozão pra mim!", disse a garota abraçando o amigo.

- "Agradeça-me depois que tiver conseguido atingir esse objeitvo!", disse Brock. "Bem, já estamos descansados. É melhor irmos de novo atrás do Ash", compeltou.

- "SIM!", disse Dawn, com mais confiança.

Na hora em que a dupla de amigos sairia para procurar Ash, apareceram diante deles duas pessoas: sr. Wayne e sra. Marie. "Estão perdidos crianças?", perguntou o velho para Brock. Quando o garoto de Pewter ia responder, a empregada, que segurava uma foto que tinha Ash, Dawn e Brock interrompeu.

- "Wayne, esses devem ser os amigos do menino que encontramos desmaiado!", disse Marie.

- "DESMAIADO??", disseram Brock e Dawn.

- "Sim… achamos ele e seu pokémon, um Pikachu, desmaiados dentro da reserva da nossa patroa. Os amigos estavam espantados e Brock perguntou.

- "Então aqui não é uma floresta qualquer?"

- "Essa floresta é propriedade da herdeira da família Brooks! Os pais de nossa patroa já faleceram e ela é a única da família que pode ter controle dessas terras.", disse Marie.

- "Nossa… a garota que herdou tudo isso deve ser uma sortuda. É tudo tão lindo aqui!", disse Dawn.

- "Uhum… Peço desculpas por intervir assim, mas gostaríamos de saber se voces não querem ir até a casa de nossa patroa? Devem estar cansados de tanto procurar por seu amigo.", sugeriu o velho mordomo.

- "Adoraríamos!", disse Dawn, toda feliz.

- "Seria uma honra!", falou Brock.

- "Marie, providencie o transporte!", disse Wayne. A empregada acenou com um sinal de positivo e saiu rapidamente de cena, voltando 3 minutos depois com um carro. Brock e Dawn se surpreenderam com a agilidade dos empregados que logo puseram as coisas no carro e levaram a dupla de maigos até a casa onde Ash estava hospedado.

Quando se aproximaram da casa, Brock e Dawn ficaram com os olhos brilhando. Não era apenas uma casa… era uma mansão enorme, que parecia ter inúmeros quartos. "É um… palácio maravilhoso!", disse Dawn, babando no tamanho da mansão. Brock já estava imaginando as empregadas bonitas que a casa deveria ter e ficou todo animado. A dupla de mordomos riu. "Vocês irão gostar do lugar. E peço para que fiquei hospedados aqui. Se são amigos do Ash, serão amigos da nossa patroa!", disse Wayne. Dawn olhou meio suspeito para o mordomo e perguntou no porque dele ter falado isso, mas o mordomo riu e preferiu não comentar. Quando chegaram na mansão, os amigos foram recepcionados como se fossem celebridades. Um conjunto de empregados e empregadas, alinhados em fila estavam prontos para recebe-los. Dawn se surpreendeu e ficou toda contente de ser tratada como se fosse uma modelo famosa.

Adentrando a mansão, Brock e Dawn ficaram bem mais maravilhados que antes. Parecia um palacio de conto de fadas. Um lustre de cristal iluminava o local, que tinha um tapete vermelho na entrada, várias plantas e diversas estátuas. Algumas eram de pokemons e tinha um quadro de uma criança de mais ou menos 3 anos de idade, ao lado de um Growlithe. "Essa deve ser a srta. Brooks!", comentou Brock. Marie concordou. Depois de conhecerem a recepção, Brock e Dawn foram numa espécie de sala de espera…

- "Já informei a srta. Brooks e ela está vindo receber vocês!", disse Wayne.

- "Será que ela é bonitona?", perguntou Brock, todo esperançoso. Seu Toxicroack saiu da pokebola e apareceu de seu lado, dando uma picada nele, que caiu duro.

- "O Toxicroack não concordou muito contigo Brock!", disse Dawn.

- "Aí vem ela!", disse Marie, apontando para a porta da sala.

Neste momento, a figura de uma garta apareceu. Tinha cabelos loiros e longos e um belo par de olhos castanhos. Aparentava ter uns 16 anos e trajava um vestido laranja. Tinha um corpo bonito pra idade que tinha e em seu abelo, um laço cor-de-rosa.

- "Vocês são os amigos do Ash e do Pikachu então?", disse a garota.

Brock e Dawn levaram um baita susto. Principalmente Brock que olhou direito pra garota e notou uma semelhança com alguem conhecido. A garota se curvou educadamente diante dos amigos de Ash e se apresentou.

- "Muito prazer… sou Ashley Brooks!"

Dawn estava sem entender muita coisa e Brock ficou totalmente pasmo. Foi o tempo dele falar apenas uma coisa…

- "Tá de brincadeira né?"

**CONTINUA…**

_Olá galera, tudo bem?_

_Essa é a primeira fic de pokémon que eu escrevo e sinceramente, espero fazer dela algo divertido e com alguns toques de romance (toques quentes também), humor, drama e um monte de gênero. Será pequena (coisa de 3 capítulos). Nela quero mostrar a Ashley (lembram daquele episódio em que o Ash se vestiu de menina?) de verdade. Nessa fic ela existe e vai dar uma apimentada numa relação que pode (ou não) acontecer._

_Espero que gostem dela…_

_See ya!_

_**Escrito por Let!**_


End file.
